


The Lullaby

by Pikartiste



Series: Heartstring [random stories] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: [It's about my OCs from a coming project : Heartstring]Johan helps his little sister to find her rest.
Series: Heartstring [random stories] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791745
Kudos: 1





	The Lullaby

The house was deeped in the full darkness. All the house ? No, excepted Johan's bedroom in the ground floor. He, like the others nights, will going to stay awake until the dawn, or will succeed (by luck) to sleep few hours.

Johan was laid in his sofa reading a book : it was _The Pillars of the Earth_ written by Ken Follett and he was nearly at the end of the first volume. He also had his earphones screwed in his ears which a medieval background music was broadcast. He was accustomed at this nocturnal way of life, at least he disturbed no one because his grandmother and his sister were sleeping upstairs.

Orlando was sleeping too. He was straighted from all his height and snored like a tractor.

However, Johan could heard some steps going the stairs down. It was probably Granny Yolande who went to search something to the kitchen. The young man didn't pay attention to it : she would check into her grandson's bedroom to ask him if he needs something. Then she would go back to bed. It happened time to time, so.

But, when he raised his eyes from his book he was surprised to see Lola wearing her pyjamas and barefoot in the doorstep. She was holding Badaboum, her old blue stuffed elephant in her arms.

“Lola ?” Johan asked more than surprised. “What're you doing here ? It's past midnight. You should sleep at that time.”

The young girl lowered her head. “Eh … I can't sleep.” she said sheepish.

Johan closed his book and sat in his bed. “What's wrong, Sweetie ?” he asked.

“I'd a nightmare.” Lola moaned. “And … I was wondering … if I could stay a little with you.” she added fiddling her stuffed elephant.

The young man sighed and made a sign to his sister to come. She entered into the bedroom and walked into the sofa. In her way, Orlando rose his head to watch the scene, then immediately went back into Morpheus' arms.

The young girl climbed into the bed and curled herself against the wall, her knees under her chin and her stuffed elephant firmly held. Her big brother wrapped her shoulders with his arm.

“Would you like I read you a bedtime story ?” he proposed.

“No.” Lola said. “In fact … I wish you … could play me _a lullaby_ … please.” she asked shyly.

A lullaby. It meant a song Johan would play with his guitar. He felt suddenly embarrassed.

“Are you sure is it what you want ?” He asked without great convictions. “Because … it's late, Grann's sleeping and tomorrow is schoolday, so …” the young man doesn't even finish his sentence yet.

“Yes.” Lola affirmed with a determinated tone. “C'mon Jojo ! _Puuh-leeaase_ !” she begged.

Johan, seeing his sister's puppy eyes and her begs, gave up. He let out a long sigh.

“Fine … lay down.” he said standing up to stretch himself.

“Thanks you Jojo.” The young girl whispered and slided under the blanket. Her brother, as for him, grabbed his acoustic guitare which was laid against his wardrobe and sat back into his bed.

“So, what song do you want ?” he asked to his sister while he was according his guitar.

The young girl thought for an instant. “ _This is Gospel_ ? You know ? Panic! At The Disco's.” she proposed.

Johan thought. “Yeah. It's a bit too late for that, no ?”

“Or _Ride_ by Twenty-One Pilots ?” Lola said.

“ _Meh_. I don't know the chords.” Johan answered a little confused. “Sorry Sweetheart.”

The siblings stayed silent for a moment to think. Johan didn't have an idea, yet Lola gasped.

“I know !” she cried out. “Can you play this one ?” Probably having forgotten the title, she began to hum a melody.

The young man smiled. “It's _Junior Song_ by Indochine, and yes I can play it for you.” he said adjusting his instrument “Now close your eyes and listen.” And he began to play.

Lola curled in the middle of the bed, closed eyes, Badaboum in her arms and her thumb in her mouth. She listened the sweet song of Johan's guitar and, in few minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

Johan didn't notice immediately the sleepy young girl and keep going on playing until the end of the song. Once he realised that his sister was sleeping, he couldn't retain a smile : she was so beautiful, so cute and so peaceful. He didn't even had the courage to put her back in her own bed, after all he would be him who will wake her tomorrow morning for school.

Johan took his book back and began to read its chapter again.


End file.
